habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:What is Habitica?
2 tanners (talk) 03:33, March 7, 2017 (UTC) I've tried to redraft the page. Here is the text for you to look at, no links in there as yet. I've cut it waaaay back to reach the goal of showing a complete stranger and giving an idea of what it is and how it relates to real life. Comments welcomed. ---------------------------------------- Habitica is a game to help you improve real life habits. It "gamifies" your life by turning all your real-life tasks (Habits, Dailies, and To-Dos) into fun, rewarding challenges. The better you are at this, the more you progress in the game. If you slip up in life, your character starts backsliding in the game. You can level up, gain gold, collect equipment, and find pets, all by simply accomplishing real-life tasks, remembering to do your daily chores, and avoiding bad habits. You progress in the game by improving your life and mastering your habits - and should you slip up in life, you'll start to lose health points. If you catch yourself in time and start improving your habits and conquering your tasks, you can earn enough gold to buy yourself a health potion before you face the consequences! Although you must sign into Habitica to check off a Daily on the day it is due in order to receive credit for doing it, there is a system which allows you to take a rest from Habitica without penalty, for instance if you know you will be travelling and cannot log in. The motivation to keep playing has to come from you, the player. Habitica offers the following built-in motivational concepts: *· Achievement – Game rewards for doing tasks and completing major goals keep you focused on improving your real life goals. *· Adventure and Advancement - Continuous positive task performance grants levels and equipment. Advancing in level can unlock extra game skills and level-specific quests. *· Shared Challenges – Some types of challenge require you to do your Dailies, or cause damage to all your friends, building in a level of co-responsibility *· Use Habitica to find like-minded individuals, and join in on special challenges that add tasks to your task list that can help you achieve your life goals. You can join guilds and chat with people around the world who share your real life interests and your real life challenges. Habitica is also a protected environment. Rude, intolerant or antisocial behaviour is not permitted. You can game in comfort, knowing that you will not be trolled or subjected to abuse. Habitica runs in your web browser and on iOS and Android (although the mobile apps are not as fully featured as the website). All the main features are free.2 tanners (talk) 03:33, March 7, 2017 (UTC) -------------------------------------------------------------- I've been checking up on this page pretty often now and there has been some massive improvement to it but it looks pretty good now even if it could probably still use a few little additions every here and there. I think it may be time to change it into a stub. Anyone think so? PaceAscension (talk) 15:26, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey PaceAcension, thanks for all of the edits you have done to improve the page, I really appreciate it. I believe you are confusing "stub" with something else. A stub in the wikia sense is a page that has a small amount of information and could use some more info, maybe some more pictures, basically more information. The "What is HabitRPG?" page has lots of information, so it does not constitute as stub, it is still however, still under construction. I'm glad that you are keeping the page active with edits that are more than just adding a category or just changing a word or too, but the page at its current state wont be able to constitue for a stub. If you want to maybe look over some article stubs you can visit this link : http://habitrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Article_stubs and maybe add some info to the articles. Most often they will need some hyperlinks and some more information. Adding a picture that is relevant to the page is always helpful, just make sure its positioned in a eye-pleasing spot and approriately sized. Thanks again for all of your help. Happy editing! Rbrinkley (talk) 05:07, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Is anyone working on this page, currently? I'm really interested in working on this page, because I had an idea in my head to make a "quick start" type guide explaining HabitRPG and how to get started, and that's essentially what this is! I was thinking of reordering/rewording the section titles a bit. At least to me, I think a new user might rather go from learning what Habit is, then how it works, then how it can keep them motivated (with classes, the social aspect, etc.), and so on. For example, I think seeing one of the first topics as, "How do I choose a class?" can be a bit intimidating, if you don't know that choosing a class means. Having a topic about "Classes" could get a curious person to click and see what classes are. But maybe I'm thinking too hard about this. ^^; Does anyone mind if I have a go at it? I only ask because although it seems this talk page hasn't been edited for a while, the history shows some people have been working on it more recently! Calae Solyaris (talk) 04:16, February 21, 2015 (UTC) :This isn't actually meant to be a quick-start guide, it's meant to explain what HabitRPG is to someone who has never used it. See the section in italics at the top of the page. Imagine you were out with a friend and you were talking to them to describe the site. You wouldn't explain how to do everything - instead you'd give a basic, high level overview of WHAT and WHY. I think there's already far too much detail in this page. It needs to be cut down dramatically. It's not really meant to give any instructions for how to accomplish anything on the site. It should help people who do not have accounts work out whether they want to join up or not. LadyAlys (talk) 04:29, February 21, 2015 (UTC) :I think I understand, and for the most part that's what I was hoping to go for by rewording some of the questions to not be such (I did not explain myself well, sorry about that! Also probably wouldn't have removed much, so it's good to know that you feel it should be pared down). :Maybe it could be just two or three sections, explaining the what (a game based on your productivity), why (because this game can encourage you to accomplish real tasks), and maybe a high-level view of what it offers to accomplish that (parties to increase accountability, social aspects to maintain motivation, rewards, skills/quests to keep the journey fun...). Kind of like a, "This is what you get when you join!", but I guess that could potentially go under "why," if it's not just superfluous anyway. :I'm not touching the page (at least for now), and I won't if I'm still not understanding this as well as I think I am. @TetoIsGreat posted a suggestion in the Wizards of the Wiki guild to make a draft in my sandbox, so I think I might try doing that and see what comes of it. Thanks for the reply, Alys! I appreciate the clarification. =) Calae Solyaris (talk) 05:03, February 21, 2015 (UTC) :: What you describe sounds pretty good! LadyAlys (talk) 05:06, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Time to remove Under-construction tag? I think it might be time to remove the under construction tag. I think that the page is built enough that it can serve as a page on its own and if people want to add to the page more then they can and should be able to. I am glad to see my idea going so far and I definitely could not do it without the help of others. I really think its time to cut the ribbon on this article and take off the Under Construction label. Just my view on the page as it stands. 01:02, March 11, 2015 (UTC) (Rbrinkley here: Woops, forgot I was logged out, Sorry about that) :Actually... I think the page has grown rather too large and could benefit from having a lot of detail removed. :( If we were to show that page to someone who'd never heard of HabitRPG before, I think they'd be overwhelmed by the length and detail and would probably not bother getting through more than the first few paragraphs, if that. Your idea of having an article that you could show to friends to explain HabitRPG is an excellent one and I very much want this page to be used for that, but I think that means that the page requires much less detail. The way I think of it is that the page is sort of like explaining HabitRPG to your friends if you were chatting in a cafe. You'd tell them in just a few sentences what it is, what you do with it, how it motivates you. You'd briefly mention that your data is safe and that there's a mobile app. You wouldn't include details about how to log in to the app, or tell them a list of all the website tabs... giving that much detail would make their eyes glaze over, and I think this page has gone too far in that direction. The page has the advantage over a conversation that it can include links for those people who do want more information, which means that the page itself can be just a very short overview. It needs to capture people's attention and excite them, rather than explaining to them how to do specific actions on the site. I've been meaning to say something about that for a while now, but have been reluctant too since people have put so much work into this. What they've written is good, but I don't think this is the page for it. I'd really like to see this page being short enough that it doesn't need headings and subheadings - or at least certainly not so many that a table of contents is necessary. If someone who's never heard of HabitRPG before can't read this in a couple of minutes, they're unlikely to read it at all. LadyAlys (talk) 01:31, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :Hmm. Now that I see it I think it might be best if the page was condensed a lot more and made into a more of a quick rundown of what HabitRPG is. Since you were reluctant to remove a lot of the work that others have put into the page I might suggest having two pages. One page would be the quick read/rundown/other word and the other page would be a more indepth page that people who want to know even more about HabitRPG can look at. If people who are interested after reading the first page want to know more, we can assume that they would most likely not mind a lot of information albeit most likely preferring it to be easy on the eyes. Thats just my idea, it might confuse people however. There would need to be some name changing and other sorts but I think the more indepth details and questions can be looked over and answered later on. What do you think about that? Rbrinkley (talk) 03:44, March 11, 2015 (UTC) ::I like that idea! I suggest the current page should be the quick-read one, since its title is so punchy and to-the-point. The bulk of the content could be copied to a new page. LadyAlys (talk) 03:55, March 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Great! I think we should figure out which information should stay and which infomation should be moved to the new page. I had some ideas about the new page title. Something along the lines of "An In-depth Look at HabitRPG" or "More about HabitRPG" or something like that. What do you think? (P.S: I might not be able to respond for a little bit as I will be busy for a little bit. Sorry about that) Rbrinkley (talk) 04:09, March 11, 2015 (UTC) ::: Yes, some title like that. Maybe "An In-Depth Introduction to HabitRPG" or similar, so it's obvious that it's still an introduction. Take your time. Real life comes first! :) LadyAlys (talk) 09:21, March 11, 2015 (UTC)